New wings New beginnings
by Bookdreamer2000
Summary: what happened to Lucifer? and what is Chloe's reaction to him not showing up? will she be able to find him? set after 2x18 some spoilers in beginning. please review, and i'm terrible at summaries
1. Chapter 1

" Maze have you heard from Lucifer?" Chloe asked trying not to sound worried

"No why?"

"do you know if everything is ok with him? Cause he said we was going to come over last night and never came. He said that he wanted to tell me something."

"what did he exactly say?" maze asked having a feeling about what Chloe was going to say

"He said that he was done hiding, that he was going to tell me the truth, to tell me everything. what does that mean Maze? What has he been hiding?" Chloe said fearing the worst

"And he still hasn't shown up? Ok I'm coming over, just give me a minute to tell Linda" Maze thought she might know what happened to him since she talked to him last.

"Linda? How are you doing?" Maze asked concerned for her friend. Maze was glad the mom was gone because if she ever saw her again she was going to let her have it.

"ok" Linda said breathlessly "Is everything ok?" Knowing that look on Mazes face was not good and that something was up

"I don't know Lucifer, he might have gone missing again, but this time I don't think it was him. He called Chloe and said he was going to tell her everything last night but he never showed up. I think somethings happened to him" maze said almost breaking down. She wasn't sure how much more she could take after everything with Linda and now somethings might have happened to Lucifer, she wasn't going to let anyone else hurt anyone she cared about or there would be hell to pay.

"Go, I'll be ok, you need to find him" knowing Maze would go crazy if she couldn't find him. As much as Maze said that she didn't have human emotions Linda knew that she did she had a handful of humans and celestial beings that she truly cared about especially her relationship with Lucifer, they've gone through a lot together and they will always be a team no matter what the other says.

"thank you" was all Maze could say before she walked out of the hospital room.

Walking out into the hospital parking lot Maze noticed that Lucifer's car was still there, and Mazes fears were confirmed, because he would never leave the corvette.

"Amenadiel we have a problem meet me at the apartment" Maze said calling him before she hung up without waiting for a response.

"Decker" Maze called out as soon as she got home

"Over here" Chloe was sitting on the couch staring out at nothing and everything trying to figure out what Lucifer was going to tell her. She knew Lucifer could be unpredictable and never told her the whole truth, but this time she knew he would tell her, but when he never showed up something had to be wrong.

"Amenadiel is coming over he should be here soon"

"Maze what is going on, do you know where Lucifer is?" Scared that Maze did know and that he pulled another stunt like last time when he went to Vegas.

"No I don't, I just came from the hospital and his car was still there"

"wait, why were you at the hospital?" Chloe asked confused

"uhh, Linda got hurt and needs to be in the hospital for a while"

"Oh God, what happened"

"It was Lucifer's mom, but she's stable know, so she's ok for now." Maze said trying not to let too much slip because she had a feeling that Lucifer would want to be the one to tell her everything.

"what aren't you telling me?" Chloe asked getting irritated that no one would tell her the truth.

"Look right now we need to find Lucifer; after that he can explain everything ok?"

"Fine, but as soon as we find him then he better explain"

"He said that he would and he will"

"Good"

"what happened" Amenadeil asked urgently walking into the apartment without even knocking

"Lucifers gone missing and something had to have happened to him, he said he was going to come over last night and tell Chloe everything"

"Have you told her?"

"No, Lucifer needs to its his place to do it not ours"

"Ok fine. What do we do now to find him?"

"I don't know" Maze said dejectedly

"Look I have no idea what you guys are talking about but we need to go to the precinct, we need to get every unit we have looking for him" Chloe said trying to stay calm even though she wanted to burst

"We can't it might not be safe, and besides doesn't it need to be like 24 hours before you can report someone missing?" Maze said looking at Chloe

"WELL WE CAN'T JUST DO NOTHING!" Chloe shouted "sorry, I just…. We need to find him, to make sure that he's ok"

"Its ok Chloe we will find him. Nothing can keep him away very long" Amendadiel said trying to sound sure of himself even though he had no idea what happened to his brother and if he was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer woke in the blazing sun skin burned and scorched from the sun. "where the bloody hell am I" he thought slowly getting up. "what the…." Realizing that something wasn't right, he had a weight on his back that he hadn't had in a while, slowly looking behind him he saw what he thought he burned a year ago, his wings. Looking up to the sky he asks his dad why? Why now? Why would he do that, Lucifer hated the fact that his dad was still controlling his life.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed he was tired of people meddling in his life. Especially those who weren't even there.

Trying to figure out how he was going to get back home was going to be difficult, he had no idea where he was. He could still be in California or he could be on the other side of the world, but one thing he knew was that he had to get back to Chloe. "How long had he been gone?" He suddenly thought. Was it a few hours? Days? Weeks? Months? He was hoping it was the first but he doubted it. Did Chloe think he abandoned her again? Will he still be able to tell her everything? He had so many questions and no answers for any of them.

Deciding that flying might not be a good idea until it got dark, Lucifer was left with walking. Deciding to start going west and see what he would find would be his best option.

It had been 3 months since Lucifer's disappearance. While Maze and Chloe thought he was missing, Dan had no idea what to think. While he didn't want to tell the girls that he probably decided to go somewhere else cause he got bored with L.A. On the other hand, Chloe looked terrible she had lost weight and had huge bags under her eyes, she looked like a walking skeleton and Dan was really worried about her, he still loved her even though they weren't married anymore. She was at the precinct as much as she could be doing everything she could to even get a lead to whoever took Lucifer. After he went missing and after they filed the missing person's report they got security footage from the hospital showing someone coming up from behind him and knocking him out, but they never got a face or a car to track down. Maze said it had to be his family, but also said there was no way to find them, that they were untraceable. Which is why 3 months later they till didn't have anything.

"Chloe, you need to go home and get some rest"

"No Dan I can't I still need to find Lucifer" it was the same every night he would tell he to go home and she would say no. some nights he had to drag her out of the precinct, the first few times she would kick and scream and then start bawling while he drove her home, but no matter what she did she always put on a brave face when she got home for Trixie, despite everything she didn't want he daughter to see her that way that she was broken because of a man. Nowadays Dan would say that she'd be the first to know if even the smallest of something came up and so she would reluctantly go home even though every fiber of her being felt like she was betraying Lucifer every time she stopped looking for him for even a second.

It was finally dark and Lucifer was exhausted, but he knew if he didn't get back soon he might not make it back at all. Even though he was immortal he still needed basics like food and water and who knows when the last time he had either. Slowly stretching his wings out hoping that he would remember how to fly and that he would have enough strength to fly. With a few test flaps to stretch them out and make sure they feel ok before he took off. With one final flap he up in the sky. He'd forgotten how it felt to fly how free he felt but he knew it was just an illusion of freedom, as long as he had those wings they were a shackle that his father gave him and he was going to get rid of them as fast as he could. But for now it was his only way back and for a small moment he was glad to have them back.

Chloe knew that she should've gone home, but she knew Maze was with Trixie and in the last few months they've become almost inseparable.

Walking into the penthouse the phantom of Lucifer was always there. She could see him pour himself a drink, or playing the piano. She could still hear his voice. Chloe slowly made her way to Lucifer's bedroom. It was the only place where she could sleep longer than a few hours without waking up from a nightmare. She could at least wake up feeling that everything was ok for two seconds before everything came crashing down and then she would burst into tears, but the tears were worth it cause for just a moment she was happy again.

Lucifer knew he needed to see Chloe as soon as he got back to L.A., but first he needed to get new clothes especially since his scars were "gone". And he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Chloe everything since things changed, but he did know he would tell her eventually but not yet.

Lux felt different, it didn't feel like home, it didn't feel like his safe place anymore. He felt violated the one thing that he thought that he had free will over was himself, but that was taken from him to just like Chloe was. He was done. Done with his meddling father who couldn't keep his nose out of other people's business. If his father thought that Lucifer needed his wings because he was becoming "good". Lucifer was going to show his father just how devilish he could be.

 **so sorry its taken this long for new chapter hope you like it. plz like and review**


End file.
